Key of Ice
by Fandom Ladies
Summary: Gray discovers some unseemly pictures of Juvia in a magazine and becomes a little... distraught.


**So, this story was written by two people, who generally have different styles. Can you tell where one writer ends and the next begins? ;) This is our first collab story on this account, so we hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

* * *

He had just finished a job when he saw it. In a little shop right by the port in Hargeon. He had a few hours to kill before his train left, so he was browsing the stores around town, not paying much attention until a certain picture on a certain cover of a certain magazine happened to catch his eye – that all too familiar blue hair and bright eyes that lit up when she said his name. But they weren't shining now, not in this picture. They were… innocently seductive – accented by her skimpy, baby blue bikini and light, embarrassed blush. Gray's stomach churned at the sight. She was stunning. His mouth twisted into a grimace, knowing that he wouldn't be the only one to think so.

Why hadn't she told him she was doing a cover spread for _Sorcerer Weekly_? It seemed like kind of a big deal, and not only that, but he never would have thought modeling to be something she was interested in.

He picked up the magazine and quickly flipped through it until he found her spread. It was an odd feeling, seeing those photos, one that he couldn't quite understand, a feeling that made him want to stare at her curves and shred the thing with his bare hands at the same time. He gripped the pages tightly. He really shouldn't think anything of it. If Juvia wanted to model for _Sorcerer Weekly_, who was he to stand in her way?

He took a deep breath, slammed the dirty magazine shut, and dropped it back onto the shelf, in front of its twins. He was about to turn and walk out of the accursed store when a man strolled up and began glancing over the rows of magazines.

Although he couldn't hardly fathom why, Gray suddenly found himself unable to move. There was an impressive need somewhere in his stomach forcing him to stay and watch the man, to see what he would do. Gray watched him intently but tried not to be conspicuous about it.

_She's nakama,_ Gray reasoned. _Of course I wouldn't want some guy looking at her in a way he shouldn't._

But he never minded before when it was Mira.

Gray groaned internally.

And then it happened. The man reached out and casually picked up the _Sorcerer Weekly_. After flipping through it for a moment, he discovered Juvia's centerfold and raised his bushy eyebrows, looking thoroughly impressed. Gray's fists clenched and his teeth ground together.

The man looked up at him and pointed to a striking image of Juvia in a string bikini, making mountainous waves in the sea behind her. "Hey, she's—" And that was all he got out before Gray delivered an expert roundhouse kick to the guy's chest. The pervert flew backward, tossed like a menial rag, to topple several other stands in the store. Shiny magazine pages spewed everywhere, coating the floor in pictures of provocative women and men, stylish clothes, and articles of scientific and magical natures. The store clerk, a short woman with gray hair and round features, flailed about in surprise behind the counter. When she saw the scene in her shop she glared at Gray and spat sternly, "If ye wanna fight, doan do that in me shop! This is me place o' business!"

Gray was still too pissed to provide an intelligent response so he just shot her an apologetic glance and stalked out the door, shoulders tensed and fists clenched in his pockets. Leaning against the brick wall outside he breathed in and out with deliberation, trying to exhale his feelings.

"You okay?" asked a familiar voice. Cana stood before him with Wendy just behind, looking concerned. They bore large shopping bags that, upon closer inspection, obviously contained clothes.

"Yeah," answered Gray curtly. He didn't really feel like telling anybody about the weird emotions that had overtaken him earlier.

Launching away from the wall he started walking away, but the bell above the shop's door tinkled and another voice called, "Hey! What the hell did I do to you, man?" Of course, when Gray turned, he faced the man he'd punched. The man's face glowed red with fury, and he wheezed slightly from Gray's attack.

"What's going on here?" Cana asked soberly, coming to stand beside Gray.

"Your friend here just attacked me for no reason."

"Bullshit. We're Fairy Tail wizards, and we never pick fights unless there's a fight that needs picking."

"Just leave it, Cana," Gray muttered to his friend and guildmate.

"Naw, Gray, tell me what this guy did. I'll back you up!"

Gray took a deep breath and glanced at Wendy, who was staring at him, concern coloring her big eyes.

"Nothing. It's fine. It was my fault."

"Damn right it was your fault! I was just trying to read a magazine!" the man shouted.

"Hey! You better calm down right now before I open up a can of whoopass on your tail!" Cana defended him. The man seemed a little taken aback. Gray had to admit, he enjoyed the sight.

"Cana, are you drunk?"

"Only a little. You know, Hargeon has the best beer. Imported."

"Oh, wow." Gray nodded his head, impressed.

"Gray-san, are you sure you're alright?" Wendy asked him, a little timidly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He meant it, too, although his stomach still churned at the thought of that guy seeing Juvia… like that. Or any guy, for that matter. She deserved more than that. Although, feeling that way was something he would never openly admit to, not even to himself. But, like Cana said, he was a Fairy Tail wizard, and he really had no right to kick that guy, logically – deep in his gut, though, it made perfect sense. He took a deep breath looked at the man. "Sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you," he admitted, albeit through gritted teeth. "Just remember, the next time you look at those pictures, that those are actual human beings with real thoughts and real feelings and real emotions and real desires, and they deserve to be treated with more respect than being gawked at by the likes of you."And with that, he turned on his heel and sauntered away, his heart pumping adrenaline and anger, two pairs of footsteps catching up to him from behind.

"Man, Gray, you handled that like a boss. Like a boss of bosses," Cana said. "Very mature. Very boring."

Gray rolled his eyes at her. The three of them walked for a few minutes, wandering the unfamiliar streets in silence. They came upon a street market, and Cana drifted gradually toward the stand peddling liquor. Gray continued on, and he almost forgot about Wendy until her soft voice sounded at his elbow. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Looking sidelong at her he considered how much to reveal, if any. Finally he decided on, "He was looking at Juvia's spread in _Sorcerer Weekly_."

"That's all?"

He didn't say anything.

"You know that magazine is public property, right? Juvia knows people will see it. She wouldn't have agreed to it if she didn't feel comfortable."

He still kept his lips pressed together.

"Is it because you don't feel comfortable with it?"

Now Gray opened his mouth to sigh. "I just wasn't expecting it. Juvia never told me about it."

"Juvia didn't tell Gray-sama what?" asked an innocent, sweet voice from behind.

Wendy and Gray whirled to find Juvia there, short pink dress flowing loosely around her legs and small shopping bag clutched in her fingers. Her big, dark eyes gazed worriedly at Gray, and he felt his heart skitter as if it wasn't sure whether to skip or beat normally.

Though Wendy seemed little more than surprised at Juvia's sudden appearance, Gray spluttered nervously to respond. "Oh, uh, I—I mean, you didn't—um… What's in the bag?" he finally managed.

A pink blush flowered on Juvia's cheeks and she looked down at the ground, smiling just slightly. "Juvia has bought a gift for Gray-sama."

Trying to keep the attention off of himself, Gray prompted, "Oh. What is it?"

Eyes still scanning the ground, Juvia said, "Well…Juvia was walking through this market and saw something she thought Gray-sama might like to have. It's a belt buckle with a lock on it. See," she began, rummaging through the bag and presenting a solid, black object, "there's a key and everything. This way," – she couldn't seem to meet his eyes – "Gray-sama may not lose his… pants… quite so often." By this time, her cheeks were burning, and he wondered why she would get him something like that at all if it was just going to embarrass her.

"Huh." His previous nerves seemed to be overshadowed by his awe as he reached for the object. "They actually make this kind of thing?" He lifted it and turned it and examined it from every angle. It was bulky, square, and resembled the driver's seatbelt buckle in a magical vehicle.

"A-apparently so…" Juvia answered.

"Mm… Going to the bathroom might be frustrating." Juvia and Wendy both let out an, "Eep!" at his comment, and he smirked a little at their reddened faces.

"What if I lose the key?" he asked the water mage, looking her squarely in the face.

"Um… Gray-sama could…"

"You could easily ice-make a copy of the key, right?" Wendy offered. Juvia blinked and gave her a grateful look. Before anyone else could say anything Cana appeared behind Juvia and slapped the other mage's back while taking a deep swig from a huge green bottle.

"Givin' him a chastity belt, huh, Juves? I'd figured you'd _want_ those pants to come flyin' off more often," she said, her words slurred. Juvia's eyes grew into saucers, her face redder than blood. "Well, Gray, aren't you gonna try it on? Don't be rude to Juvia!" She staggered toward Gray who stepped back uncertainly.

"W-What're you—hey!"

Cana began unbuttoning his purple button-down with incredible speed and skill and managed to strip his shirt and unzip his pants before he could grab ahold of her swift, sure fingers. "Come on, just take it all off!" she howled.

Clutching his pants up with one hand, Gray trapped Cana's hands with the other. "I don't need to strip to try on a belt!" he shouted.

As they grappled Wendy watched, unsure whether she should get involved or not, but Juvia on the other hand had paled beyond her usual skin tone and glared angrily at Cana, though neither she nor Gray noticed until a tentacle of water slithered between them and grew and morphed into Juvia. Stone-faced, she pressed Cana back. "Gray-sama does not need help undressing, and if Gray-sama did _I_ would help. _Not_ you." Cana, flushed from the alcohol, looked confused—or like she might sneeze, it was kind of hard to tell. She hiccupped and looked as if she might say something, but Wendy took the initiative to intervene and coax Cana away, glancing back meaningfully at Juvia and Gray.

"Thanks…" said Gray. He still held his pants up because he seemed too dazed to redress himself. Juvia moved to pick up his shirt from wear Cana had tossed it, but as she dusted it off Gray began chuckling quietly. As Juvia turned to look at him questioningly his chuckle grew into a laugh then into a guffaw until he buckled and bent forward, holding his stomach.

"Gray-sama…?" said Juvia.

"I guess…," he began once he'd caught his breath, "I guess you're just getting even with me, huh?"

"Gray-sama?" Juvia repeated, uncomprehending.

"I was mad earlier because I saw your picture in that magazine, but now I realize that it's only fair if I go around naked so much of the time then you should be allowed a swimsuit centerfold in a magazine."

Juvia blushed once more as her loved one's laugh echoed throughout the market.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a review! :)**


End file.
